Juegos Mortales
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un paseo se convirtio en un juego mortal? 10 involucrados, 5 finalistas, 1 vencedor, ¿Quieres ganar? Puedes hacerlo, si tus pesadillas en este laberinto no te consumen. ¿Te atreves a jugar?
1. Los juegos

Era un hermoso dia en central Park, el primer día del caluroso verano que prometía alegrías, música y risas, el cielo azul claro era despejado y el sol seguía radiante como siempre, si, aquel día de verano era el comienzo de las vacaciones escolares y significaría un aumento de turistas en el zoológico, sin embargo, para algunos de los animales del zoológico mas famoso de Nueva york, este verano seria una experiencia horrible.

Marlene, la nutria más simpática y linda del zoológico había decidido tomarse un descanso en el sol, como hoy es domingo y el zoológico lo abren hasta las 2:00. Ella era una de las que pensaba que este verano iba a ser sensacional, ya que planeaba escapar a California a visitar a algunas amigas, como ya podía controlaba sus instintos salvajes, se podía permitir dar el lujo de ir a cualquier lugar, eso si, regresar a tiempo era su prioridad.

-Hay que hermoso dia para descansar un rato- decía con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba un delicioso batido de mango.

Ella se acostaba en su silla de bambú y disfrutaba ese día por un momento, hasta que cierto animal latoso llego saltando, haciendo que la nutria se asustara y derramara su bebida favorita en su pelaje

-Julien ¿Por qué vienes sin avisar?- Pregunto irritada

-Ay Marlene, pechocha, te venía a hacer una propuesta- comentaba adulador

-Si es de matrimonio la respuesta es un absoluto NO- exclamo enojada

-No por aun, quería decirte que si nos daríamos una vuelta por el bello parque de diversiones en la noche- respondía

-Mmm suena divertido- comentaba la nutria sonriendo- Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el lémur curioso y caído ante la sonrisa de su amada

-Llevemos a los pingüinos y también a mis primas, ah, y podríamos incluir a Mort y Maurice- Sugerio la nutria alegre

-No, esto se suponía que era una cita solo para el rey y su amada- comento Julien indignado

-sabes que nunca saldría contigo, solo como amigos- comento Marlene

-Ok, ok, invita a todos si quieres, menos a Skipper- decía refunfuñando

-Entonces no ire- comento Marlene y como Julien planeaba besarla desde hace meses, decidio cambar un poco los planes y complacer a "su chica"

-Esta bien, invítalo- comento enojado

-Gracias julien, al menos estamos progresando en nuestra corta relación de amistad- Al decir esto la nutria lo abrazo, y se fue al interior de su cueva, y julien estaba temblando por el corto abrazo que le dio "su nutria".

Cuando iba caminando, choco contra un poste, perdón, contra un pingüino.

-¿Qué te pasa cola anillada?- pregunto el líder pingüino

-Monja, sabias que Marlene y yo tenemos una cita- decía el lémur flotando en el aire

-¿Qué?-Exclamo el pingüino, eso era muy extraño, ¿Su mejor amiga saliendo con su amienemigo? Eso era completamente raro, no podía permitir que Marlene cometiera una locura, o quizás Julien lo engañaba, a lo mejor no le ha dicho la verdad completa.

-Si, bueno, también quiere invitar a medio zoológico al parque de diversiones-decía el lémur medio enojado

-Ahh, eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo el pingüino, aun celoso de que Julien y Marlene estuvieran juntos, pero claro, el no lo sabia.

-Aja y dice que si tu y tu equipo vienen- responde el lémur de mala gana

-Lo siento cola anillada, mi equipo y yo nos estamos preparando para cosas mas importantes- decía Skipper

-Que bien monja, asi no habrán tantos testigos, solo las tejones, Maurice y mort para ver como Marlene y yo nos besamos apasionadamente…- Skipper lo interrumpió exclamando

-¡Que!-

-Así es tonta monja, ella y yo…-

-Olvídalo cola anillada, mi equipo y yo ira a su estúpida cita entre amigos- comento el pingüino

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- pregunto Julien y Skipper se quedó callado

Marlene era su mejor amiga, una contraparte de él, claro tienen sus altas y bajas, pero siempre estaban juntos, para el era la única que podía convencerlo o relajarlo, ella era más que especial, más que su mejor amiga, quería protegerla de todo lo malo que lo rodeaba, sin embargo, no quería sentir más que amistad, él era un soldado y no podía permitirse sentir esas cursilerías.

-Ha jaja, ¿En serio? Marlene es mi mejor amiga, pero es un mamífero, y los mamíferos son tontos, como tú- replico Skipper riéndose, ocultando sus celos. Y para colmo, Marlene había escuchado cada palabra que su mejor amigo había dicho. Asi que ella, enfadada y triste interrumpió a los animales

-Si, soy tonta, porque elegí tener a un amigo que me insultaba y rechazaba-La nutria dejo escapar un suspiro y luego exclamo- Tranquilo, no te estorbare el camino , será mejor que no vengas hoy al parque de diversiones.

Skipper se quedó callado, nunca quería herir asi a su mejor amiga, se sintió torpe, la lastimo de una manera fuerte, hiriendo su orgullo, y algo mas.

-Marlene yo…- Decía el pingüino, pero el lémur lo interrumpió

-Basta monja, deja en paz a mi chica- intervino Julien, pero Marlene se había ido a su habitad sin decir nada más.

Cuando el líder pingüino llego a su base secreta vio que kowaski estaba en su laboratorio, rico acariciando el cabello dorado de su muñeca y cabo veía su cursi y estúpido programa de lunacornios.

-Muchachos, les tengo una sorpresa- decía con tono Autoritario, a pesar de lo ocurrido hace poco

-¿Doris vendrá de visita?- Salió un emocionado kowaski con 2 cilindros que contenían liquido verde y rojo

Skipper se limito a dar la famosa y típica cachetada como señal de negatorio

-¿Saldremos esta noche?- Pregunto el inocente cabo, adivinando la situación

-Exactouu- afirmo Skipper- Al parque de diversiones junto con las tejones, los lémures… Y Marlene- este nombre lo dijo con tristeza

-¿Paso algo Skipper?- Pregunto Cabo

-No, nada- mintió

Kowaski por error tiro sus líquidos diciendo que porque nunca invitan a Doris a los paseos, asi causo una pequeña explosión, dejando totalmente negro al líder de los pingüinos, es como si se hubiera bañado en polvo de carbón

-Kowaski-comento el

-¿si Skipper?

-¿Alguna vez no has hecho un invento o derramado un liquido que no amenaze con matarnos a todos?- Pregunto el líder irritado

-EE.. No, jamás- afirmo

-Bueno chicos, necesitare un baño después de esto-

En el habitad de Marlene

-Y eso es lo que me dijo-Decía Marlene triste, pero firme

-Mmm, prima los machos siempre son idiotas- comentaba Stacy

-Sí, siempre la riegan- intervino Becky

-Bueno chicas ¿Vienen al parque de diversiones?- Pregunto Marlene entusiasmada

-Claro Marly- respondieron las dos amigas y la abrazaron

Justo a las 7:00 pm, en la fuente.

Todos los animales habían estado reunidos, solo faltaba la linda y adorable nutria

-Bueno ¿Por qué no ha llegado?- Pregunto impaciente julien

-Su majestad, quizás este arreglándose por el incidente que le causo Skipper- comento sabiamente Maurice, insinuándole a Skipper que sus palabras hacia Marlene fueron horribles.

-Tienes razón, pero…- Julien fue interrumpido por la belleza de la joven Marlene, que lucia un hermoso vestido rojo fuego y un pintalabios igual, Skipper estaba asombrado por la lindura que tenia su amiga, si es que aun lo era.

-Hola julien- decía con una voz seductora- Listo para irnos

-Claro muñeca- respondió el lémur igual de seductor, se tomaron del brazo y se fueron los animales discretamente.

Llegando al parque de diversiones cada animal se separó a su gusto, Marlene y Julien fueron a la montaña rusa, Rico y kowaski entraron a la casa de los espejos, Stacy y Becky subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, dejando a Mort y Skipper solos y a la vez juntos

-Es agradable estar aquí- comento Mort a Skipper

-¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?- Pregunto el líder pingüino

-Si- exclamo felizmente el mini lémur.

Llegaron al puesto de algodón de azúcar cuando Skipper observo que Marlene y Julien estaban solos muy lejos de las atracciones.

-Marlene, debo decir que eres una nutria rebelde y fuerte- comento Julien acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias- Ella sonrio y a la vez se pregunto ¿Por qué Julien se comporto asi? No durara mucho siendo gentil y amable

-Aunque todos sabemos que el mas guapo de todo el mundo soy yo- dijo egoístamente

-Ash, echaste a perder el momento- comento Marlene acercándose al puesto de algodón de azúcar, pero extrañamente se cayó en un pozo, causando un gran asusto en Skipper, que no dudo en ir hacia ella, pero raramente, Julien cayó en otro pozo, al igual que otros animales, hasta que el quedo completamente solo, hasta que el también cayó a un pozo, donde lo llevo directamente a un sótano vacío y oscuro

-¿Marlene?- Pregunto Skipper preocupado

-Estoy viva- dijo bromeando

Se prendió una luz revelando que Skipper se encontraba delante de una puerta, y que a su derecha se encontraba Marlene, se miraron un momento pero ella decidió voltear hacia otro lado.

Julien, Maurice, Mort, cabo, kowaski, rico, Becky y Stacy pasaron por lo mismo.

Una gran voz se escuchó en toda la sala, era una voz fría y no se podía identificar quien es

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a los 12ceavos Juegos del Miedo


	2. El comienzo del Juego

**Holii, bueno, esto es casi como los juegos del hambre, solo que mas traumantes, horribles y con menos participantes obvio**

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

cap 2: Comienzo

* * *

-Tus pesadillas te haran perder, solo 5 de ustedes sobrevivirán… A la primera fase- decía la voz misteriosa.

-¿Y porque lo debemos de hacer?-Pregunte frunciendo el ceño

Entonces unos cuchillos pasan por mi camino y me aviento al piso rápidamente.

-Porque querida, morirás si te niegas a participar- respondió la voz misteriosa

-Sobre mi cadáver hippie- respondió Skipper y yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Bueno Marlene, entonces ella tomara tu lugar- Comento la voz misteriosa y se abre una puerta extraña, echando humo y veo a Demetria, una pequeña nutria de ojos verdes esmeralda, es casi como una hermana para mí, no puedo permitir esto

-Ni en sueños- respondo

-Ok, mejor cállate, bueno como decía, solo 5 sobrevivirán, entraran en parejas y luego se separaran- decía la voz amenazante.

Me acerco a la puerta y se abre sola, así que entro junto con Skipper y vemos que estamos en una especie de laberinto, con las paredes negras y techado, asi que tomo rumbo hacia el pasillo derecho..

-Marlene, necesitamos hablar- comenta Skipper

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- le respondo irritada, asi que empiezo a correr y veo que me persigue, asi que giro a la izquierda, luego abro una puerta y veo que estoy en una habitación oscura, solo escucho una hermosa melodía de guitarra española y de pronto, se ilumina un poco el cuarto, hay una Guitarra enfrente de mi, no puedo resistir tocarla y siento como sus finas cuerdas cortan las venas de mi pata, entonces caen gotas rojas en la habitación y la guitarra desaparece, dejando las cuerdas que se enredan en mis patas y me tumban hacia el suelo, donde estoy empapada con mi propia sangre, escucho escalofriantes risas y empiezo a gritar, el dolor me mata y las risas maléficas me hielan de miedo. Morir es un lujo que no puedo permitirme

…

Becky y Stacy caminaban por un pasillo en diagonal, tomadas de las patas, seguían caminando hasta dar giro a la derecha y abrir una puerta roja

-Becky, no es buena idea entrar- comento Stacy asustada

-Por favor Stacy, no seas miedosa- respondía segura, entonces cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una caja sorpresa (de aquellas que cuando las abres sale un payaso) en un estante, como era una de sus cosas favoritas, Stacy decidió entrar rápidamente a la habitación

-Mira, una de mis cosas favoritas- sonreía Stacy agarrando la caja sorpresa

-Stacy, deja eso ahí, salgamos de aquí- decía Becky asustada, no confiaba en esto, no podía confiar en nada. Sin embargo, su amiga no la escucho y le dio vueltas a la palanca, se escucho el típico sonido alegre y Stacy moría de la emoción, pero con cada vuelta el sonido se rompia mas y mas hasta que cuando Stacy dejo de dar vueltas Becky estaba pálida del miedo, Stacy había puesto la caja de madera en el estante y salio una muñeca exactamente igual a Stacy, no solo era un simple peluche, la muñeca parecía sonreír y Stacy se acercaba lentamente para observarla, cuando se acerco lo suficiente entonces el piso se abrió y Becky rápidamente se acerco a la orilla de la puerta, pero Stacy la sujetaron cuerdas por las patas traseras,

-¡Becky!-Gritaba desesperadamente la tejón, pero su amiga estaba congelada viendo horriblemente como el piso se tragaba a su amiga.

Unos segundos después el piso se cerró y luego se elevó una caja sorpresa grande, Becky se quería salir de ahí, este juego era un tormento, pero la curiosidad la dominaba

Ella escucho gemidos y gritos horribles cuando la palanca giraba sola, y en unos momentos la palanca se detuvo junto con los gritos, y cuando la caja se abrió, Becky salió corriendo de ese cuarto, vio cómo su amiga estaba sentada con sus cuencas oculares rellenas de líquido rojo que de derramaba rápidamente, y lo peor es que, Stacy seguía viva.

-Becky- susurraba lenta y escalofriantemente, un poco desorientada.

…..

Punto de vista de Marlene

Escucho los horribles gritos provenientes y lejanos de Becky, y se escucha el sonido del cañon, en el techo se revela la imagen de Stacy, al parecer es la primera en morir.

Y yo sere la segunda.

No puedo liberarme de aquí, la sangre fluye con fuerza, es mejor que me deje caer, sin embargo, alguien abre la puerta.

-¡Rico, cuchillo!- ordena desesperadamente el pingüino y Rico obedece, mi amigo me ayuda a cortar las cuerdas de esa horrible guitarra, sin embargo, mis muñecas no dejan de sangrar y yo caigo al piso, desmayada.

Cuando despierto estoy vendada con algún tipo de tela que no me permito preguntar de donde la saco Skipper, no creo que la panza de rico, eso sería repugnante.

Por suerte estoy fuera de la habitación, estoy más pálida de lo común y lo único que recuerdo fueron los gritos de mi prima.

-¿Marlene estas bien?- Pregunta Skipper

-Si- Contesto sin nada mas que decir, y luego camino tranquilamente

-Pobeshita- comenta rico, giro la cabeza y lo abrazo, empiezo a llorar, aunque no sé porque, rico me abraza, aunque le de asco estas cosas, es un buen amigo, no critica ni me desprecia.

Despues del corto abrazo interrumpido por el pingüino mandón, que quiere que sigamos caminando, nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo negro, donde Skipper ordena a rico que saque una linterna y me ven girando mi vestido que pasa de ser rojo fuego, a rojo fuego brillante, que ilumina todo el pasillo.

-Marlhen- exclama rico asombrado.

-Es un vestido diseñado por mí- comento

Vemos un estante con una apetitosa manzana cubierta de chocolate y en una ramita se ve cubierta de vainilla.

-No debemos confiar en esto- comento cuando Skipper y yo observamos como Rico se traga "la manzana"

-¡No!-Exclamamos Skipper y yo a la vez

Pero entonces nos dimos cuenta del engaño, una voz cuenta regresivamente comenzando desde el 10, asi que Rico comprende que debe quedarse allí, Skipper y yo corremos hasta un pasillo normal, donde escuchamos la voz diciendo 3, asi que Skipper me abraza fuertemente y me escondo ahí por un momento

2

El pobre de rico, no puedo creerlo que el vaya a…

1

Cierro los ojos

Escuchamos el sonido de una bomba estallando, y vemos que algunos órganos caen enfrente de nosotros, cuando vemos el pasillo negro, siento tristeza y miedo, ya que hay sangre por todos lados, viseras, y varios objetos cubiertos de sangre y piel.


	3. Alianzas

Esto es más que un juego, es algo completamente distinto, ¿Por qué el animal quiere que todos muramos? ¿Quién rayos es él? Sin embargo, si estos son los 12ceavos juegos, entonces han muerto… 108…

-Rico, Stacy…- comenta Skipper- He perdido a uno de mis soldados

-Y yo a mi prima, no quiero convertirme en una pieza de sus juegos- Exclamo irritada hasta que se me ocurre algo –Sabes algo, es hora de crear una alianza

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que ya estamos en una?- comenta irónico

-Todos los que aún viven, debemos buscarlos- respondo – Y buscar la salida de esto, los juegos apenas han comenzado y esto es una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?- Exclama golpeándose la cara con una aleta

-Para cubrir más terreno es mejor que nos separamos y lleguemos aquí en media hora- comento

-Pero no tengo reloj- insiste, pero estoy raramente irritada que lo abofeteo

-Se supone que tú eras el líder, sin embargo creo que soy un poco más fuerte y lista que tú, y eso que soy un mamífero- Exclamo muy enojada

-Tranquila cara de muñeca, entiendo, está bien, entonces sepárate- ordena

Elegi irme derecho y Skipper se fue hacia la derecha, así que empiezo mi búsqueda, y veo una cola esponjada color naranja y supongo que es Mort

-¡Mort!- Grito

Nadie responde y se escucha el cañón que indica que alguien ha muerto

-No- susurro y cuando me acerco mucho a la colita esponjada de Mort veo que su cuerpo esta pálido y sin vida, sus ojos están abiertos, pero no son de color amarillo café, sus ojos son de un color rojo sangre y sus pupilas son profundamente blancas, trato de hallarle sentido a esto, pero es inexplicable, hasta que veo en un rincón a Cabo en posición de cuclillas sollozando

-¿Cabo?- pregunto con delicadeza y él se levante y me abraza, respondo al gesto con otro abrazo y el comenta

-Mort entro a un cuarto… Él se acercó a unos pies flotantes y los pies tuvieron un efecto muy grave en el, creo- relato- Solo repetía unas palabras mientras el color de sus ojos se volvia rojo.

"-_no toques sus pies"-_

-Pobre Mort, era apenas una criaturita- digo triste, el no se merecia esto- Cabo, acompañame, Skipper y yo estamos haciendo una alianza con los que queden vivos

-¿Y funcionara?- pregunta cabo un poco alegre

-Si, solo….- El sonido del cañon me empieza a asustar y tomo la aleta de cabo y corro hasta el pasillo donde me separe de Skipper.

Mientras corro por pasillos me preocupo mas, hasta llegar al punto de encuentro.

No hay nadie.

-¡Skipper!- Grito preocupada- Cabo, quédate aquí y no abras ninguna puerta

-Si- dice nervioso

Corro por mas pasillos, y no lo encuentro, ojala que no este muerto, ojala que aun viva, es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que lo eche a perder, es especial para mi.

Cuando doblo la esquina de un pasillo choco con un pingüino de ojos azules, lo abrazo y después digo

-Escuche el cañón-

-Yo también, 2 veces, te estaba buscando junto con cola anillada- comenta y veo a Julien sin su corona y quejándose de que debe volver con ella

Llegamos al punto donde Cabo me estaba esperando.

-Cabo, este vivo- comento Skipper

-Si, en vez de que se preocupen por mí- interviene Julien

-Julien, esto es de vida o muerte, asi que si quieres vivir es mejor aliarnos- exclamo

-Bien, solo faltan Becky, Kowaski, Maurice y Mort- Dice Skipper

-¿Qué le paso a Rico?- pregunta cabo

-El no sobrevivió- digo y cabo asiente, comprende que debe ser fuerte, que quizás no todos sobrevivamos- Skipper, Mort no sigue vivo.

-Lamentablemente, cabo debemos buscar a los demás, Marlene quédate con cola anillada, no se muevan de aquí- ordena Skipper- Y por favor, no abran ninguna puerta, no entren a los cuartos

-¿Por qué rayos debo obedecerte?- Pregunto Julien irritado, pero tomo su pata y le digo

-Si quieres vivir debes confiar en el, y si confias en el confias en mi- comento, esto me da asco, fingir que me vuelvo loca por el, pero es para que se calle.

-Ok, muñeca, es mejor quedarnos… Solitos- comenta

Veo a Skipper fruncir el ceño y a cabo con un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, luego de unos minutos, ellos se van.

…..

Becky caminaba por un pasillo junto con Kowaski, cuando se encontraron se pusieron de acuerdo en proteger a la tejón a cambio de que kowaski le hablara de ciencia, a pocos minutos, Becky se había aburrido por completo

-Y por eso el agua tiene H20- termino de explicar el pingüino alto viendo a Becky desinteresada

-Vaya interesante- fingía Becky

Vieron una puerta abrirse sola y había un montón de ropa bonita y de zapatos brillantes, tentando a Becky entrar.

-¡No, Becky!- Exclamo Kowaski afuera del cuarto viendo como la tejón se dirigía a su propia muerte.

-Uuu, este vestido es bonito- comento Becky tomando un vestido rosa incrustado de diamantes, sin embargo, la puerta se cerro y Becky despertó de aquella emoción para sentir una sensación de miedo que le provocaban las voces que escuchaban

-Porque no me ayudaste, hermana- susurraba un lamento serio y triste, Becky vio como un muñeco de Stacy sin ojos aparecía de la nada

-Lo entiendo hermana- comento la voz feliz, pero aún seguía siendo un lamento

Ahora apareció un muñeco de Becky, tomado de la mano de Stacy

-Te extraño, Becky, ven conmigo- comento la voz más triste y escalofriante

-No… yo… Aléjate de mí ¡No eres mi amiga!-Tartamudeo la pobre Becky acercándose a la puerta, pero no se abría

-¡Kowaski, kowaski!- Grito la tejón desesperadamente, pero el pingüino no respondía.

-Te perdono amiga, solo si vienes conmigo- Decía el lamento de Stacy, en ese momento los dos muñecos desaparecen y Becky comenzó a llorar, una puerta roja apareció y un tornado negro absorbió el cuerpo de Becky, ella gritaba y se aferraba a la puerta principal, pero fue succionada por el tornado negro. Los gritos cesaron, la puerta se cerró y abrió otra vez, arrojando el cuerpo de Becky, con un solo ojo y su cuenca ocular derecha estaba sangrando.


	4. sobreviviendo

Fingo escuchar las quejas de julien, es insoportable, de repente veo a un pingüino alto dándome la espalda y corro hacia el

-¡Kowaski!- Exclamo alegre, pero cuando se da la vuelta parece asustado

-Becky, perdóname, no abri la puerta, lo siento, no me mates, soy muy listo para morir- Cae de rodillas y ruega con los ojos cerrados

-Kowaski, soy Marlene- comento

-Monja ciega, es tan obvio que es Marlene- interviene Julien

-Kowaski, estamos haciendo…- le digo el plan pero el adivina mi mente

-Una alianza para…- pero yo lo interrumpo

-Enfrentarnos con el x animal y salvarnos – comenta y nos damos los 5.

-Me alié con Becky, pero ella abrió una puerta- comenta

-Era mi prima- susurro triste y después alzo la voz- Mort solo era un niño, Stacy deseaba paz en este mundo- empecé a enojarme- ¡No permitiré que más mueran en este estúpido juego!-

Comenzó a llorar cuando Kowaski me abrazo, pero julien lo empujo y en su lugar el me abrazo, poniéndome irritada

Escucho unas voces que vienen de un pasillo, al parecer son 3 animales.

-Entonces así podemos escapar con vida- término de explicar cabo sonriendo

Veo a Skipper, cabo y Maurice caminando por el pasillo, sonrio con tristeza y le hablo a Maurice

-Mort no sobrevivió, Becky estuvo atrapada, Stacy cayó en la tentación- le digo y el agacha la cabeza, luego se la levanto y le muestro mis muñecas, todos dejan escapar un gemido de tristeza y lastima, es horrible que haya sobrevivido a esto.

-Marlene, debiste haberme dicho para abrazarte, consolarte y… - decía julien tomándome del hombro, así que me altere

-¡Basta Julien!- Exclamo- No te amo, yo….- Una luz blanca me hipnotiza y una voz dulce y tierna suena como eco lejos de este pasillo. Mama.. Es mama.

-Marlene, no vayas- Dice Skipper poniéndome una aleta enfrente, pero mi instinto juega conmigo y presiento que mi noble madre está aquí, una parte de mi quiere correr para buscarla y otra parte quiere seguir aquí.

-¡Hija!- Exclama la voz como eco, pero esta vez es más dolorosa y fuerte, debo protegerla, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella no es

-¡Marlene! ¡Es Jasón ¡- Suena una motosierra y yo empujo a Skipper y busco desesperadamente a mi madre, que está en peligro de mi psicópata hermano, me pierdo entre pasillos gritándole a mi madre, escucho las voces de mis amigos, pero solo quiero salvar a mi madre.

Veo que la voz se hace mas clara en una habitación, no debo entrar, si quiero mantenerme con vida, quizás sea una trampa, pero es tan real…

Una voz en mi mente dice

-Abre la puerta-

No se si es real o pura imaginación, pero se que cuando la abra me llevara a mi propia muerte

-¡Marlene detente!- Exclama un pingüino de ojos azules, ¿En quién debo confiar? ¿En esas extrañas voces o el pingüino líder que se burló de mí? No hay tiempo para mi orgullo, así que le doy mi pata y siento su suave aleta, sin embargo sus ojos azules cambian rápidamente a rojos y la puerta se abre, es como una niebla negra, no puedo ver nada y la alucinación se transforma en Jasón, mi hermano psicópata que trato de matarme cuando era chiquita, la pesadilla es aterradora, sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre me hacen retroceder para atrás, saca su motosierra y recuerdo que esas cosas me dan miedo, por culpa de rico que me obligo a ver masacre en Texas.

"Jasón" desapareció de repente, y trague saliva, moriré, lo sé, sin decirle a cierto animal que sentía algo especial por él.

Solo se escuchaba el eco de la motosierra, alguien al parecer contaba regresivamente mientras el eco se acercaba más a mí, así que me aferre a la pared de atrás.

10

Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras unos ojos aparecían

9

Pienso en Skipper, en la forma en la que lo trate y en cómo no le dije lo que sentía

8

Aparece la motosierra y grito los nombres de los que amo

7

Morire siendo una pieza en los juegos del extraño animal

6

Lamentos de Mort, Becky y Stacy se unen al coro de risas extrañas y el sonido de la motosierra se hace muy intenso como la sed de sangre de "Jasón"

5

El sonido de la motosierra se deja de oír y unos pasos se acercan a mí

4

Siento un olor que me da arcadas, la pared tiene algo escurriendo y una luz escaza ilumina apenas la pared y veo que es sangre

3

La luz se apaga y siento la motosierra en el cuello.

2

Escucho como una mano extraña acaricia el botón que enciende la motosierra

1

Skipper, te amo.

La puerta se abre, no sin antes que la motosierra me desgarrara una parte del cuello, mis cuerdas vocales están algo dañadas y la sangre corre por todos lados, veo al pingüino de ojos azules decir mi nombre, pero no puedo confiar en nadie, prefiero morir aquí

-Aléjate… Jasón… Motosierra- exclamo pero me duele tanto hablar y el trauma que acabo de sufrir creo que sea mejor morir ahora, estar en paz.

-Marlene, soy Skipper, tranquila- insiste, pero sigo sintiendo desconfianza

-Tu… Asesino….Odio….Sangre- Grito y me escondo en un rincón, el cuello me sangra tanto y me desmayo, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, ojala que fuera el ultimo, sé que es el ultimo


	5. La pesadilla

Abro los ojos y contemplo el techo negro que está arriba de mí, lamentablemente estoy viva, pero sin ganas de hablar, de seguir, de querer, mi destino es morir, puede ser, la muerte me llama, se transforma en lo que amo y cuando me acerco es entonces el perfecto momento para dejarme ir, el momento ideal para descansar en paz, de escapar de estos horribles juegos que aún no terminan.

-¿Marlene estas bien?- Pregunta una voz conocida, pero es la misma voz que me salvo para enviarme a otro mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, asi que me levanto y me alejo de el, pero sigue insistiendo y yo trato de gritar, no se si quiero morir o seguir adelante, estoy tan confundida

-Alejarte de mí- comento y me duele la garganta, es mejor que me calle, que me dejen aquí y que no me salven

-Ya basta monja apestosa, deja en paz a mi Marlene- interviene Julien enojado y me abraza, respondo el gesto llorando y le susurro

-Me quiere matar, ese pingüino me quiere matar-

-¿Matar? Marlene, eres mi mejor amiga- comenta ese horrible pingüino de ojos azules y me aferro más fuerte a Julien

-El trauma emocional de Marlene debio alterarle la memoria, Skipper- dice kowaski revisándome, asi que me suelto de julien y le tomo la mano

-¿Pero porque usa a cola anillada como fuente de protección?- Pregunta irritado el pingüino, sus ojos azules se vuelven rojos y se acerca a mí con un cuchillo, grito y grito, pero nadie me quiere ayudar, es una pesadilla, hasta que veo que mi mente vuelve a la normalidad.

-Marlene, quizás no sea mejor que Skipper este junto a ti- comenta cabo, pero ¿Skipper y yo, hemos sido amigos? No puedo recordar nada, solo que ese pingüino me quiere asesinar

-¿Quién es Skipper? ¿El asesino?- Pregunto con miedo y temblando, julien asiente con la cabeza, pero Kowaski le da una cachetada.

-Creo que los recuerdos de Marlene han sido afectados por un gas sin olor, pero que a plena vista es color negro y hace que tus recuerdos con la primera persona que veas se vuelva una pesadilla- explica científicamente kowaski

-Mi alucinación era con ese pingüino de ojos azules- señalo al pingüino y todos dejan escapar un sonido de sorpresa

-Eso significa que Marlene le tiene miedo a Skipper- comenta Kowaski

-Mi Marlene debería alejarse de esa monja loca- exclama Julien, pero Maurice interviene

-Yo creo su majestad que Marlene debe recuperar su memoria paso a paso, después buscaremos una salida de aquí-

-Exacto- responde el tal Skipper, de repente se convierte en Jasón y veo que en mi mano hay un cuchillo.

-Marlene, deja ese cuchillo- dice Cabo, adivinando mi mente

Pienso como Jasón intentaba matar a mi madre y a mí, así que ataco a mi hermano, todos intentan detenerme, pero al parecer soy más fuerte que pensé. Cuando llego a su cuerpo parece temblar de miedo

-Marlene, no quiero hacerte daño- responde Jasón- Eres mi mejor amiga,

-Trataste de matar a mi madre- Tomo el cuchillo y apunto a su pecho- Te llego tu hora

Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, Kowaski toma mi cintura y me lleva hasta atrás, donde pataleo y Jasón se ríe de mi

-¡Es un asesino!- Exclamo- El trato de matar a mi madre.

Caigo al piso llorando de rodillas, soltando el cuchillo y dejando que Cabo me abrase

-Tranquila Marlene, Skipper no te hará daño, él te quiere como tú lo querías- comenta y un recuerdo me llega a la mente

_Era un hermoso día soleado, acababa de llegar al zoológico y una cuidadora del zoológico me dejo en mi habitad, cuando Salí de la caja 4 pingüinos estaban presentes, Cabo, kowaski, rico y Skipper, me sonreían y me decían su nombre_

_-No creo que una nutria con cara de muñeca sea una espía- comento Skipper y yo me sonroje, quizás conocerlo fue lo mejor que me paso. _

_Después de varios meses, descubrí que mi habitad tenía un pasadizo secreto, los pingüinos, una ardilla, los lémures y yo caminábamos por él, yo estaba distraída por la emoción de tener mas espacio en mi habitad que no me di cuenta de que accione una trampa, Skipper reacciono rápidamente y me salvo._

-Me salvo la vida- susurro para mí misma, pero todos parecen escucharlo- Siempre me ha mantenido con vida.

-Bueno Marlene creo que en pocos minutos has logrado un buen avance- responde Kowaski, sin embargo recuerdo otra cosa

_Llegue al habitad de los pingüinos para invitarlos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, sin embargo, Skipper la rechazo como si fuera otra cosa, cabo y kowaski fueron, la fiesta fue buena, pero me entristecí porque mi mejor amigo no había ido._

_Después de que un enemigo de Skipper regresara, nos quedamos atrapados adentro del volcán y los pingüinos salieron, excepto yo, me quede toda la noche ahí hasta que julien me rescato._

_Otro día, un domingo, invite a Skipper a comprar unos hielitos y dar una vuelta por el parque, creo que en ese domingo mi lado salvaje desapareció, pero como siempre, él estaba ocupado investigando sobre un delfín malvado._

_Pero lo que realmente me hizo dudar de su amistad fue el día en el que había pasado 1 año desde que nos conocimos, iba a su habitad para invitar a todos al cine, sin embargo lo que recibí fue una buen discurso de palabras hirientes, de que yo era una nutria molestosa y rogona, de que me importaba mas la diversión que la seguridad, y que debería dejar de ir cada domingo a su habitad._

_Le dije que mejor, dejaba de hablarle, así estaría en paz por el resto de su vida._

_Al final, para remediar las cosas, fuimos al cine y a comer hielitos, pero resulto ser una salida desagradable porque Skipper no paraba de decir cosas militares._

-Pero, no veo a Skipper como lo veía antes- comento- Ahora sé que es muy militar, insociable, desconfiado, violento, irritable, grosero, y pedir perdón no forma parte de su vocabulario. ¿Se le llama mejor amigo al que te rechaza siempre?

Skipper me mira con tristeza, yo simplemente quiero dormir, olvidar todo, y fingir que todo esto es una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla donde Skipper me arruino la vida


	6. La verdad parte 1

**s**

h**ola, debo decirles que la proxima semana no podre subir capitulos en mis novelas por algunas razones personales, bien en fin aqui esta la historia c:**

**POV MARLENE**

No soporto las pesadillas que me consumen por dentro. ¿Qué es real y que es fantasía? Nadie puede decírmelo, estoy perdida en un mundo oscuro en donde nadie puede salvarme

-¿Y cómo Marlene podrá olvidar todas esa pesadillas?- Pregunta cabo triste

-Científicamente ese veneno no tiene solución al menos que se trate amablemente a la persona amablemente y se le muestren videos con la persona que "Odia- explica Kowaski

-No quiero tratamiento, yo solo quiero salir de aquí- digo

-Tranquila pechocha, yo te protegeré de ese pingüino mandón- dice Julien y yo lo miro extrañado, escucho una risa maliciosa, tierna y escalofriante del pasillo.

-Hay algo detrás de este pasillo- susurro- Lo puedo escuchar.

Entonces todos vemos a Mort, el lémur jovencito sin un ojo y su boca sangrando, repitiendo una frase

-Los pies no se tocan- dice fríamente

Detrás de el se ve una niebla parecida al gas venenoso del que hablo kowaski.

-¡Corran!- Ordena Skipper.

Los pingüinos se deslizan mientras la niebla se dispara por todos los pasillos, corro junto a ellos al igual que Maurice, Julien se queda mirando a Mort

-Es mi culpa, no debi tratarte mal- escucho susurrando, grito para que se alejara, pero Maurice me obligo a correr adelante, hasta alcanzamos a los pingüinos, lamentablemente cuando mire hacia atrás Julien no estaba, sin embargo, el cañón se escuchó.

-No hay salida, es inútil- comenta Maurice

Veo una puerta amarilla brillante lejos de ahí, la niebla nos está alcanzando, asi que soy la primera en correr

-¡Marlene, espera!- Me grita Cabo

-¡No esperare a morir!- Exclamo, y al llegar a la puerta estoy segura de que no es un cuarto, sino la salida, y mi duda está resuelta.

Estoy en el lugar donde empezó, así que me pongo en cuclillas y rompo a llorar, estoy perdida, quiero salir de aquí, ahora

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto enojada gritando al animal que se esconde por allí

-No entiendes verdad, cada año necesito entretenerme y comer lo que necesito, ojos- dice la voz y yo evito vomitar.

-¿Por qué quieres comer…. Eso? Sería más fácil ir a un hospital y robar todo- les digo

-Ay chiquita, sabes que yo odio a los animales, especialmente a ti, nutria apestosa- comento

-No eres un animal- interviene Maurice saliendo de la puerta, sus patas están manchadas de sangre y parece algo triste

-Vaya, miren quien es adivinador- dice la voz extraña

-¡Eres Alice!- Interviene Skipper- Siempre sospeche de ti, guardiana estúpida

-Sabía que tenías algo extraño pingüino- Decía Alice con locura- Aparte de listo eres grosero y estúpido

-Pues cierta persona no se comporta decentemente- comente

-Ay que tierna, defiendes a tu novio- decía sarcásticamente, yo no me sonroje, pero creo que alguien si.

-Escucha Alice no entiendo porque tratas de matarnos a todos- dice cabo apareciendo de la puerta con su acento británico y amabilidad insuperable- Puedes ir a otro zoológico y rehacer tu vida, tu secreto está a salvo con todos

-Escucha cabo, quizás seas un poco listo pero siempre serás el debilucho pingüino que no sirve de nada- Esto hace que cabo de una mueca extraña

-No tenemos por qué ser piezas en tus juegos, Alice- comento irritada.

-Enfréntanos, al menos que tu valor sea pequeño como tu cerebro- responde Skipper

-Calla pingüino gordo, soy más grande y fuerte que tú- responde Alice enojada

-Me rehusó al jugar de nuevo- Dice Kowaski llegando, pero su aleta está rota y sangrando

-les contare algo estúpidos pingüinos- comenta Alice

_Cuando Alice era niña, su padre siempre la llevaba al zoológico todos los sábados por la tarde y le compraba un helado de fresa. A él le gustaban los lémures y los pingüinos, mientras que Alice se interesaba por las nutrias. Un día el padre de Alice fue asesinado misteriosamente, sin embargo, partes de él fueron halladas en 3 diferentes habitad del mismo zoológico, sus pierna fue descubierta en el habitad de los lémures, su cabeza en el estanque de la nutria y el resto de su cuerpo se halló en el lugar de los pingüinos, se tomaron análisis en los animales por si acaso, y Alice había jurado venganza, especialmente a la nutria que la veía cada sábado con felicidad. _

_Pasaron meses cuando la nutria había desaparecido y tardaron 2 meses para ver su cadáver descuartizado en la arena._

-¿Y que tiene que ver tu cena rara con los ojos?- Pregunte

-Bobita, eso te lo decía para engañarte- dijo apareciendo en las sombras con una motosierra.

-no- susurre

-¿Y qué culpa tenían Becky y Stacy, las tejones?- Pregunto Kowaski

-Solo quería hacer sufrir a la nutria apestosa- dijo Alice indiferente

-Ya es suficiente con….- Skipper trato de ir hasta Alice, y esta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡No!- Exclame y el se dio la media vuelta- No puedes… No es tu juego, no es tu culpa.

-Ya era hora de que tu cabeza estuviera de vuelta- decía

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto sospechando y antes de que ella abriera la boca yo intervine- Mejor no importa, ¿A quién quieres matar?

-A ti, estúpida- dijo y yo le tome la aleta a Skipper, le lance una mirada de preocupación.

-Entonces, déjalos ir, y terminemos con esto- comento acercándome a ella

-¡Marlene que haces!- Skipper grita, pero Kowaski y Maurice saben que es lo que voy a hacer y lo sostienen

-Awww, está enamorado- dice Alice, yo simplemente me enojo, y vuelvo a imaginarme que es Jasón, pero su amor es lo que me mantiene fuerte, el simplemente se enfurece, es mi mejor amigo.


	7. De vuelta al juego (cap 6 part 2)

Cuando abro los ojos, todo se vuelve un infierno, una pesadilla, el veneno afecta cada célula de mi cuerpo pequeño, siento arcadas de dolor y mis pensamientos se revuelven, lo único que observo es que todo es de color negro, no hay ninguna señal de que siga viva, quizás. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con mi mente?

Sin embargo, si no estuviera distraída por mis pensamientos, me hubiera salvado de la motosierra de Alice. Y si Skipper no me hubiera empujado, el viviría, pero yo no.

Vuelvo a la realidad, noto el cuerpo mutilado, las plumas de los 2 pingüinos restantes están manchadas de rojo sangre y el pelaje del Maurice está cubierto de plumas negras, y yo estoy impecable, salvada de la cruel y horrible muerte que el pingüino de cabeza cuadrada ha recibido, tiene una larga y bien abierta herida, algunas partes de sus intestinos salen y veo sus ojos azules buscándome desesperadamente.

-Marlene- susurra, sonríe débilmente, ya es tarde para salvarlo, ya es tarde para que mi mente se aclare, es tarde para darme cuenta de que él nunca fue Jasón, sino todo lo contrario: el me mantuvo viva de muchas maneras.

Tomo su aleta derecha y acaricio su mejilla, me deje llevar por mis miedos y no por mis sentimientos, que aún sé que seguían fuertes a pesar de la confusión.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamo triste- Es mi culpa

-No…. Tenías el control en esta situación- dice sonriendo, pero noto su dolor escondido

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Pregunto casi llorando- Te pude salvar.

En realidad, pude salvar a todos muriendo.

-Yo… te…..- tartamudea por culpa del dolor, sin embargo, sigue sonriendo y yo me quedo con él, quiero irme con él, pero no tengo el lujo de morir ahora.

-¿Skipper?- Pregunto llorando, pero no responde, tiene sus ojos entre abiertos y yo sé que debo cerrárselos, pongo mi oreja en su pecho, debo escuchar su corazón latiendo como un tambor, sin embargo, lo único que escucho es el silencio.

-Awww, te amaba- decía Alice, sonriendo, pero su alegría es fingida, es el placer de verme llorar, de verme destrozada, no le basta- Solo que nunca tuviste tiempo de…

Ella se queda mirando mis ojos avellana, como se llenan de ira, tristeza y deseos de venganza. Siento mis garras afiladas salir de mis patas, como mis dientes se vuelven colmillos filosos, listos para morder a mi enemigo, veo que todo se vuelve rojo, mis pupilas se dilatan. Esta vez pierdo el control, este juego se ha acabado.

Sin embargo, lo único que logro es sentir como el pie de Alice me destroza la columna vertebral.

Al abrir los ojos, veo el techo gris encima de mi y las paredes negras, estoy de vuelta en este cruel laberinto, aún sigo viva, las pesadillas también y el único animal que pudo sentirme hacer segura está muerto. Fue tan estúpido de su parte dar la vida a alguien que no la necesita.

Mi columna vertebral está completamente dañada, no puedo pararme ¿Entonces como podre luchar? ¿Acostada? A Alice le encantara ver como todos me destrozan.

-¿Marlene, estas bien?- Me pregunta Cabo con su típico acento británico, acaricia mi cabeza y se entristece.

No tengo ganas de hablar, y él lo comprende, me siento muerta y aún sigo viva, puedo respirar, comer, sentir, dormir y llorar. Prefiero llorar para que entienda lo que siento

-Lo sé, yo también me siento así- responde y me ayuda a pararme, al menos puedo hacer esto.

Caminamos directo hasta dar vuelta a la izquierda, donde el cuerpo de kowaski echaba humo blanco hasta que se deshacía en cenizas, un líquido rojo y verde fueron los culpables de esto.

-¡Ah!- Deje escapar un grito, sin embargo, cabo no reacciono

-¿Qué ocurre Marlene?- Pregunto Cabo

Cuando voltee a ver el cuerpo de Kowaski, este había desaparecido

-Yo… Vi la forma en la que Kowaski moría- Esas son las primeras palabras que pronuncio después de la muerte de mi mejor amigo.

Cabo se queda paralizado del terror.

-¿Crees…que…puedes ver… la muerte de todos?- Pregunta algo asustado

Un alegre kowaski nos interrumpe, haciéndonos gritar del miedo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunta un poco extrañado

-Vi tu muerte Kowaski- respondo fríamente

El se echa a reir

-Eso es imposible Marlene- Comenta- La ciencia lo justifica…

-Kowaski- Un susurro en forma de eco rebota por los pasillos, es de una hembra, algún ser querido de el.

-Doris- susurra.

-¡No vayas Kowaski!- Exclamo- ¡No camines hasta tu muerte!

Kowaski me ignora, va corriendo derecho y gira a la izquierda, cabo y yo lo seguimos, nos perdemos y luego de 5 minutos lo encontramos charlando con el espejismo de Doris.

-Ven conmigo Kowaski- Dice Doris dulcemente.

-No… eres real- Exclama Kowaski golpeándose en la pared.

-Estaremos juntos si bebes esto- dice Doris y de un humo azul sale un cilindro con líquido rojo y verde., el simplemente ignora mis advertencias y está a punto de beber ese líquido, hasta que Cabo lo empuja y el cilindro se quiebra en pedazos, dejando caer el líquido donde Kowaski lame desde el piso.

-¡No!- Grito

Vemos los ojos de kowaski, negros con pupilas rojas, su pico se deshace y no puede hablar, solo dice algo muy extraño

i verden af de døde er min fristelse.

Sus plumas cambian de color a gris pálido, su lengua se vuelve un líquido acido de dónde saca humo blanco.

Esto aun no ha acabado.


	8. Razones para vivir

**Hola, lamento no haber subido este capitulo antes, tuve varios problemas personales y examenes semestrales (-.- quien los kiere) En fin, mañana subire 2 caps si este capitulo llega al menos 3 reviews (o minimo 1 c: no soy mala) jijijiji**

Los pinguinos no me pertenecen

Pov Marlene

No hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. Detrás de una chica feliz y dulce hay una joven gritando por salir de aquí, porque aunque la fuerza sea su cualidad más fuerte, siempre habrá algo o alguien que la hará sentir débil. Detrás de una cuidadora descuidada y gruñona, hay una niña que perdió a su padre. Se aferró al pasado. Porque quería revivir el fuego.

-¡AAAH!- Grito levantándome rápidamente, el sueño que tuve fue sobre la muerte de Kowaski, no era muy bonita que recordaba.

-¿Marlene?- Pregunta cabo a mi lado tartamudeando.

-Kowaski…. Ha muerto ¿Verdad?- Susurro. Mi voz es tan débil como mi corazón que acaba de ser engañado y pisoteado.

Cabo asiente- ¿Seguimos caminando?

-Si- afirmo medio llorosa.

Se escucha un ruido extraño entre nosotros. Cabo y yo nos miramos aunque se que el ruido no lo hemos provocado.

-Tengo hambre- comento mintiendo, sé que mentir no ha sido mi fuerte, sin embargo, al poner mis patas en el estómago para poner un toque más de realismo, pero la oscuridad que nos invade hace que mi mentirilla fuera un acto estúpido y amable para calmar a Cabo.

Una puerta dorada es lo único que se distingue en esta oscuridad. Se abre lentamente y al parecer está pintada de blanco, el color de la tranquilidad y la paz, en un banco de oro puro esta una pequeña corona parecida a la de Julien.

-¡Esa es mi corona!- Exclama Julien detrás de mí, cuando volteo, sus cuencas oculares están vacías y chorrean de sangre, se supone que está muerto, pero hay algo extraño: Cabo no reacciona.

-¡Julien, no!- Grito, aunque cabo me mira extrañado

-Ahh Marlene, Julien no está aquí- dice cabo

-Pero te juro que yo- digo y al voltear a la puerta dorada, esta sigue cerrada.

Escucho gritar a Becky, después a Mort, el que sigue es Rico, al final del Stacy se une al coro de gritos atrapados, pero no acaban ahí, las palabras finales de kowaski se hacen escuchar, y Julien riendo macabramente me hace temblar del miedo. Pero lo que me paraliza del horror es la voz agitada y fuerte de Skipper.

-¡No!- Grito despertando. Nada fue real. Solo que soy una finalista en los Juegos de Alice, cabo sigue durmiendo, aunque parpadea un poco. La escaza luz de una bombilla me hace sentir un poco segura, mi pelaje esta empapado de sudor. Quiero morir de una vez. Nunca seré feliz de nuevo. He visto morir a mis amigos. Jamás veré el mundo de la misma manera.

-¿Estas bien Marlene?- Pregunta una voz conocida, dulce y suave, pero lo único que provoca es que empiece a temblar de patas a cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto irritada; la luz del foco al fin se apaga.

-Te dije que estaba prohibido hablarle a los vivos- dice otra voz, pero esta vez de mujer

-¡Basta!- Exclamo llorando- ¿Qué quieren de mí? Ya he sufrido lo suficiente como para tener una broma ¿No les basta con verme queriendo morir?

-Marlene- dice una voz suave de un viejo amigo, creo- Estoy aquí para…

-¡No eres real!- Grito- ¡No eres Skipper!- Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi corazón se quiebra, me arrodillo y me tapo la cara- ¡Esta muerto! ¡Está muerto!

No estoy de humor para los jueguitos de Alice y sus obras que me destrozan en total, al voltearme, veo a cabo ofreciéndome una aleta y yo la tomo. Me abraza como si fuera mi único amigo. Lo cual es cierto, porque Maurice y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero no lo suficiente como para ser amigos.

-Es falso todo- comento sollozando- Nada es real.

-Lo siento Marlene- dice- He perdido a mi equipo.

-Y yo a mi mejor amigo-

-Eso no es verdad- dice la misma voz falsa y veo a Kowaski, Rico, Stacy y Becky flotando en el aire, una especie de fantasmas.

-¿Dónde está Skipper?- Pregunto dando un paso al frente

-Marlene, mantente fuerte- dice Cabo- No son reales

-No estamos vivos- comenta Skipper apareciendo de la nada, tomando mi pata- Pero somos reales soldado, ¿Dónde está tu fe, soldado?

-No hay tiempo para esto- comento- No creo que sean reales, asi que mátenme ya. ¡Ahora!-

-En serio Marlene, estamos aquí, contigo- comenta Kowaski

-Vaya, mira quien lo dice- comento sarcástica- Alguien que no cree en los fantasmas, el científico brillante

-Lo se- comenta decepcionado- Soy una vergüenza para la ciencia.

"Skipper" le da la típica cachetada.

-¡Ya cállense!- Grita cabo- He perdido a mi equipo, por favor Alice- Mira hacia al techo, como si hubiera una cámara por el estilo- No moriré siendo una pieza en tus juegos, no moriré porque sea débil, moriré porque seré el mismo: libre.

Acto seguido, muestra una daga en su aleta, todos "nuestros amigos" gritan para que se detenga, pero soy yo la que lo detiene.

-¡No me dejes sola!- El voltea viéndome triste- Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo.

-lo siento Marlene- dice Cabo- No quiero vivir en un mundo diferente al que vivía, pero estare contigo en otra forma.

Me abraza y al final, antes de que la daga se introdujera en su pecho, la daga desaparece y cabo parece extrañado, hasta que se desvanece y suena el cañón 2 veces, contemplo su espalda derretida, las plumas se han convertido en polvo y la columna vertebral se ha roto en 4 pedazos negros, de aspecto podrido, pero sin ningún olor, su pico se torna en un tono verde y abre los ojos, mostrando su pupila roja inyectada en sangre.

Me arrodillo en el piso, acaricio su cabeza y le beso la frente, no tengo ni idea de porque murió y porque se escuchó el sonido adicional del cañón. Seguramente Maurice murió y yo debi haber ganado estos crueles y sádicos juegos. Sin embargo, no veo una salida, asi que los juegos aun no han terminado.

-¿Por qué no he ganado?- Pregunto, dándome cuenta de que aún no estoy sola

-Maurice aún sigue vivo- responde Stacy

-¿Y que se supone que hacen aquí?- Pregunto irritada- ¿Qué les paso a Julien y a Mort?

-Bueno, si aún sientes algo por cola anillada- empieza a decir Skipper medio molesto- Se quedo en la pradera junto con Mort, nosotros volvimos para protegerte

-¿De qué?- Pregunto enojada- ¿De la posibilidad de descansar en paz para siempre? ¿Quieren que viva una vida llena de pesadillas y sola?

-No- Comenta Becky- Prima, es que esto es confidencial…..

Dejo escapar un suspiro- Lo se, nadie tiene el valor de contarme algo que podría haber solucionado mi tristeza

Todos se miran entre si y al final Kowaski responde

-Marlene, uno de nosotros…. Aun podría vivir contigo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, contemplo los ojos verdes brillantes de Maurice, en su pata se encuentra una lanza negra.


	9. Vencedor(es)

El final del juego me parecía lejano, aunque sé que Maurice ganara y yo descansare en paz, sé que los fantasmas de mis amigos muertos solo eran una distracción cruel que lastimaba mis más locas esperanzas, sin embargo, una parte de mi quería que ellos fueran reales, otra parte sabía que eran reales. Ahora por creer en algo falso estoy a punto de enfrentarme a mi propia muerte. Pero no me da miedo, ya que no tengo que preocuparme de nada. Porque no me queda nada.

-Oh Marlene, es una lástima que uno de nosotros deba de morir- dice Maurice  
-Adelante- comento, estoy cansada de luchar por mi vida, ya no tengo ninguna razón por la cual debo de seguir viviendo- Conviértete en una pieza en sus Juegos, disfruta las noches en las cuales tendrás pesadillas. No dormirás después de esto.

Las pupilas de Maurice se dilatan rápidamente, y enseña sus puntiagudos colmillos.

-Julien no murió en la niebla ¿verdad?- Pregunto y él sonríe maliciosamente.

-Igual que con Kowaski- respondió Maurice, después con Stacy y al final con Becky.

-¿Tu sabias todo esto verdad?- Pregunto- Los juegos, el parque, la trampa.

-Claro que lo sabía nutria tonta- comento.

_Hace 2 meses atrás…_

_Maurice había llegado a la oficina de Alice para recoger unos cacahuates que a Julien tanto le encantaban. Sin embargo, descubrió un documento donde venían los registros de las muertes _

_Inexplicables de algunos animales, el origen de los juegos, el pasado de Alice. Alice descubrió a Maurice tomando el sobre, aunque hicieron un tratado: el mataba a Stacy, Mort y Julien a cambio de que le perdonara la vida. Alice acepto, aunque de igual manera participo en los juegos, solo que se separó de Julien y distinguió las puertas que te llevaban a la muerte, encontró un refugio lleno de comida y comodidades, pero al encontrar a Kowaski y a Skipper tuvo el remedio de seguirles la corriente._

_Maurice me cuenta de que él le había engañado a Mort, le dijo que Julien le entregaría un mango, el pobre Mort visualizo los pies porque Maurice encontró un polvo azul fino en una botella, cerca de donde rico murió. Maurice creo las alucinaciones tomando un pelito de alguna víctima, en este caso, a Mort, haciendo que lo que más deseaba fuera lo que lo matara. _

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto

Entonces, el cadáver de algún animal aparece de la nada, se para y es difícil reconocerlo: sus ojos han sido absorbidos, su cuerpo medio destrozado, y en sus manos sostiene una caja sorpresa

-Stacy- susurro.

-Ven conmigo- comenta. Me ofrece la mano y Maurice sonríe, aunque saco mis garras y le destrozo la mano, convirtiéndola en cenizas.

La rabia se apodera de mi cuando veo a Stacy hecha polvo, pero su voz aun sigue viva, siempre seguirá. Después de unos segundos Maurice desaparece de mi vista y vuelvo a quedar sola, como siempre.

El sonido del cañón me hace sonreír, pero suspiro cuando veo la puerta dorada y corro hasta ella, esperando encontrar la salida de este juego infernal.

Sin embargo, lo único que encuentro es 3 paredes negras.

Engañada, atormentada, herida, sucia y mentalmente desorientada son las palabras que me describen, ¿Qué me esperara ahora? Maurice no está muerto. Pero yo si.

Cierro los ojos para esperar mi final. Solo puedo escuchar gruñidos, sonidos de garras, los gritos de Maurice, supongo que las debí confundir por risas.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy cubierta de sangre, acaricio mis dientes con mi lengua, y debido al sabor del líquido rojo brotando levemente en mi lengua, confirmo que mis colmillos han sido la arma perfecta para abrir el cuello del lémur recién muerto. Mis garras están perfectamente puntiagudas. Y el cuerpo de Maurice no es mas que carne picada.

-Adivina quién fue el enemigo- le digo refunfuñando

Al salir de la habitación me detengo un poco, y veo enfrente de mis oíos como ataque a Maurice.

_Lanzándome sobre él y desgarrarle el ojo, lo único que quedo de Becky, rebanarle el cerebro, la cualidad de Kowaski, arrancarle la piel de los pies por Julien, le abrí el estómago en honor a Rico, corte la cola y lo ahorque, después le encaje las garras justo en el corazón, por el amor hecho cenizas._

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

Ahora que estoy viva, siendo una asesina, supongo que ya no me queda nada para regresar al Zoológico. Todo termino. Los Juegos. La trampa de Maurice. Las sonrisas de mis amigos. Mi vida.

Una puerta dorada se abre y se escuchan los sonidos de las trompetas. Se que he salido del laberinto y veo mi cara en una pantalla gigante, Alice sonríe, complacida.

-Vaya vaya, la nutria ha ganado los juegos- comenta sin importancia- Esto era mi plan desde un principio

-¿Mantenerme viva para vivir una horrible pesadilla?- Pregunte indiferente- No te preocupes, ya estoy muerta.

Alice se ríe. Se acerca y se agacha para acariciarme.

-Puedes irte a casa… - Susurra- Al fin y al cabo, no te queda nada mas que ca…

Una lanza atraviesa su pecho haciéndola escupir sangre, sus ojos se empiezan a llenarse de sangre, aunque no le hallo sentido, cae al suelo y desaparece de la nada, lo único que queda es una carta.

_Para quien me halla asesinado:_

_Gracias por haberme hecho algo tan noble, mi alma fue prisionera de la venganza combinada con el odio y tristeza que me había causado por la muerte de mi padre. No me disculpare por nada, porque yo ni siquiera lo había hecho. Lo que si lamento es la perdida de control de mis emociones.-_

_Atte.:_

_Melinda Alice Coleman_

Destruyo la carta con mis garras, y luego veo la primera puerta verde que dice "salida", me dirigo hacia ella hasta que una voz me detiene

-¿Te iras sin haber dicho gracias?- Pregunta una voz muy conocida, me volteo y no veo nada, asi que salgo de ese lugar no sin antes decir

-Gracias-

Al parecer, una aleta toma mi pata y al voltear sonrió.


	10. Epilogo

**Holaa… Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo c: No puedo creer tener 2 fics terminados, pero bueno, gracias por leer.**

Suspiro con algo de tranquilidad. Los rayos cálidos del sol de pleno verano me hacen sentir segura por un momento. Mis pesadillas casi han desaparecido por completo, y el cuerpo de Alice fue hallado por la policía, dejando al Zoológico con una nueva cuidadora llamada Valery, es mucho más delicada y dulce de lo que pensé. Ahora que estoy de vuelta en casa supongo que debere contarle a algunos animales lo que paso hace 4 meses, cuando un grupo de animales, incluyéndome desaparecieron misteriosamente, algunos detalles fueron revelados en el periódico leído por Philip y traducido por Mason. Pero los detectives descubrieron que de los 10 animales desaparecidos 8 se encontraron muertos, identificaron a Alice como sospechosa de un extraño crimen que no sabe que fue una horrible venganza.

Lo único bueno de esto, es que un amigo mío y yo estamos vivos. ¿Quién diría que Skipper estuviera vivo después de todo?. Perder a sus soldados le afecto tanto a su mente como a su trabajo, al final renuncio, y prefirió viajar conmigo a Madagascar. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en eliminar nuestros recuerdos de aquello.

La dulce tarde del domingo nos resultaba un buen momento para escapar. Le dije a el pingüino ex líder que me esperara a las 5:00 en el árbol principal de las afueras del Zoológico. Debo de alistar algunas cosas antes de irme para siempre.

Estoy en la oficina de Alice, probablemente para encontrar algo de información sobre los nuevos animales que nos podían remplazar. Sin embargo, al encontrar una carpeta roja que dice

_Planes 2013._

_Paso 1; hacer que Julien invite a Marlene a una cita en el parque de diversiones junto a Becky.. Stacy_

_Paso 2: Enviar a cada animal a los juegos con un compañero._

_Paso 3: Volver loca a Marlene, provocar que odie a Skipper, "Matarlo" y que ella lo recuerde cuando este "Muerto"_

_Paso 4: Traicionar a Maurice y que Marlene Gane para que crea que Skipper esta vivo y yo muerta_

Tiro la carpeta al piso, pongo mis patas en mi cabeza y me arrodillo, al parecer estoy al borde de un ataque nervioso. Mis pupilas se dilatan, mis colmillos se salen y casi no puedo controlarme.

"Skipper no vengas, no vengas" Pienso.

La puerta se abre y al parecer el destino quiere jugar conmigo.

-Marlene… Otra vez no- Exclama y me doy cuenta de que tengo las garras salidas y he estado gruñiendo. Me quiere matar.

-No quiero hacerte…. Daño- digo y me alejo de el, pero Skipper se acerca

-No creo que tu…- Cierro los ojos y lo único que puedo escuchar son gritos. Y no de Skipper.

Me he rasguñado la cara, mordido las muñecas y perforado el corazón, todo para que Skipper este a salvo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy agonizando en el suelo

-Vaya, vaya, parece que mi plan se hizo realidad- dice una voz, una voz muy conocida que nunca olvidare. Ni siquiera en mi propia muerte.

"Skipper" Se transforma en el espíritu de Alice, algo que mi instinto decía que lo matara. Me paro con dificultad, aunque me caigo por la falta de fuerza.

-Parece que mi amiguita me salvo- sonríe y yo me enfurezco, Alice se da la media vuelta para tomar algo y yo aprovecho con la ultima fuerza que tengo para destrozarla de una ultima vez, pero es un fantasma, y no muere clavándole un cuchillo, sino de otra forma.

Se que debo sacrificarme para ello.

Busco un encendedor, lo cual parece tan sencillo de encontrar porque esta bajo el escritorio. Luego, con una botellita, reúno algo de mi propia sangre, un cabello tirado y lo echo al espíritu de Alice sin que ella se diera cuenta, luego la quemo, aunque no tiene sentido como ver que mi sangre y el cabello de Alice se queman al fuego vivo. Ella grita y yo agonizo.

Sin embargo, una voz suave y dulce toma mis patas y me eleva a un nuevo mundo.

_Quédate conmigo- susurra y sé que él es de verdad._

_-Siempre- susurro._

Y así es como mi vida Termina.


End file.
